


Come and Dance

by Writing_Puffin



Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [5]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: A bit silly, Cheering Up, Dancing, Fluff, Happy, Tiny robot Wade, sam also help to cheer up peni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: He swiftly turned back to her. Like he was making sure she was watching him. He takes a step to his left, then one back, he turns, and another step. A step forward, it was a bit messy, but he kept a little rhythm.Then he started to sing. Just a little mechanical La La La La, it had a bit of a static sound in the background but other than that it sounded clear.He continued with his little La’s and his little steps.==Silly little thing in Peni's universe
Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Come and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really writing Wade before and he is a little different here, so I don’t know but I tried.
> 
> So for you start in this AU of Peni’s universe. Peter made a little robot Wade. He is tiny like 7in, as he was first build to help Peter get tools and other supplies when he is waist deep in a machine an to get into small places he couldn’t get too. But he more than just a robot like he can kind of think and stuff. After Peter dead something went wrong and Foggy could not fix Wade. But when Peni was going around the warehouse she found him and was able to fix him.
> 
> This will also be much cuter if you imagine Wade make a little clinking sound as he walks/runs.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please mind the grammar.

“Why! Why must you be so difficult!” Peni threw her tools on the table in frustration, by the stupid project she been working on for the past few weeks.

After her long school day, of test after test and one false alarm for a mission. She just wanted to relax and work a bit on her little self-project. Which this piece of junk is not helping. She pushed it away to the back of her worktable. Her irritation leaked and caused her shoulders to be stiff and slightly on edge which had made her cut the wrong wire. So, she had to re do everything she painstakingly worked on.

She already spent so long in it; she didn’t feel up for it anymore. Even after the fact that she was looking forward to finishing it today. And now this. She pushed her palms into her temples, just tired now.

She sat there thinking of all she had to do, to fix it. First the wire was some of the stuff foggy use, and she didn’t really feel up to explaining why she needed it, especially the idea of having to get up and walk all the way over there.

She knows he wouldn’t ask why, but he will take one look at her face. And would tell her to sit with him and take a break, have a snack, talk about her day or something.

She huffed, folding her arms on her desk, and resting her head on them.

She is just going to rest here a bit and then find the energy to do that.

She closed her eyes. Trying to push everything out of her mind.

There was a clink. That grew slightly louder.

A clunk and joins that need to be oiled soon.

She moved her head just enough to peak over her arm.

There were little red metal boots on the table. She watched as they walked to her project and picked it up with little fingers, moving it and looking at it. Then they set it back down gently moving to jump off the table.

She knows this, as there was a thud like he had accidentally fallen off the table. A little miss step from his rush.

Peni closed her eyes, waiting, setting her head back down. It wasn’t long before there was something poking at her arm lightly. Peni lifted her head all the way to set her chin on her arm.

She came face to face with Wade’s soft glowing eyes. Then she noticed what he was poking her with, it looked like the type of wire she needed.

“Thank you, Wade.” She said softly, giving him a smile.

She held out a hand for him. He gives her the wire, she then set it down by her project going back to lay her head on her arm. He just followed her hand and watched.

He turned to her as she set the wire down. “I will get to it in a minute. Break time right now.”

His eyes lit up only halfway, like he was squinting at her.

She gives him a half smile. He moved to pick up her hand, lifting it up and setting it onto one of the tools she had used. Some pair of pliers that are now just resting on her desk.

She picked them up and played with them a bit, a little twirl and then put them back down gently next to her project.

Wade looked to the pliers she just put down and then to her, to the pliers then back to her. Peni watched him, switching the side of her head she was resting.

Wade walked back over to her project.

No, he walked back over to the pliers. He went on to pick them up, holding them up right on the tabletop. He holds them in front of himself, he was a little bit taller than the pliers with them pointing up like that. He moved so one of his arms was holding the pilers up from the middle. The other out to the side.

He swiftly turned back to her. Like he was making sure she was watching him. He takes a step to his left, then one back, he turns, and another step. A step forward, it was a bit messy, but he kept a little rhythm.

Then he started to sing. Just a little mechanical La La La La, it had a bit of a static sound in the background but other than that it sounded clear.

He continued with his little La’s and his little steps.

Peni lifted her head fully and giggled at him, showing off a grin.

Wade acted as if he was leading the pliers. He switched and did a different random dance. His little metal arm outstretched his head in the same direction, him stepping to the side.

Peni watch as he did this to the end of the table then somehow, he spun the pliers, so they went twirling back the way to Peni. He rushed over to catch them. But he missed, making the pliers fall.

“My love, no!” He picked them up. “It’s okay-” He went on with his dance from before.

Going back to voicing ‘La La La’ Peni still watching.

“Hey Peni, have you-”

Peni look back to see Sam walking over to her.

“-My pliers.” He finished. Eyeing Wade and his dance partner.

“Can-”

“No, he is dancing.” Peni cut him off. At that Wade did a sharp turn away from Sam and dipped the pliers.

Peni smiled again as she watched him move.

“Wade can I use-” Sam once again tried. but Wade got louder.

“LA LA LA LA” He keeps doing his little dance.

“Can I have the next dance.” Was Sam’s next attempt.

“No.” Wade spined the pliers “I’m the only man on Alex’s dance card.”

“What if, I offer you my screwdriver. You can dance with them while I borrow Alex.”

“Me and Charlie, have plans for next week.” Wade even relied with what it would sound like if he were trying to blow a raspberry.

Sam just sighed. “Peni-” he looked down at her in her chair.

Peni on the other hand wasn't paying attention as she quickly pulled out her phone under the table and ran through it looking for her music. And push shuffle.

A random rock song started with a loud bass solo.

“OH! my song!” Wade enjoyed; he even slowed his movement as if he was slow dancing.

“I’m not getting those back, aren't I.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Nope.” Peni said, giving him a goofy smile at what was happening.

“Hey Peni.” Sam said, she looks up at him finally.

“I bet we can do better than Mr. two left feet over there” Sam offered her his hands.

“Hey! They Aren’t feet, they are nubs! They are like tubes!” Wade said stopping momentary to show Sam his little feet that had a round smooth bottom.

“It looks like fun.” Sam offered Peni again.

“Yeah!” Peni jumped up out of her chair. The rock song switching to a new one that was just as loud. She took Sam’s hands

“How?” she questioned him.

Sam looked down to their feet Peni Following “Just step-” he trailed off as he moved his foot to the right, Peni copying him.

They did the same for the next move and the move after that. Their hands out in between them.

Sam took a small step back letting go of her right hand for a moment and lifting the other one, signaling to her to do a little spin. Just like Wade was doing with Alex, him having gone back to singing his La’s again over the music.

Sam gave her a smile, Peni laughed loudly. Knowing they were all louder than they should be but loud as they needed to be.

Peni Smiled. And tried to do a spin for Sam to do after her, he ducks a bit so he could follow through on it with a added bit of laughter.

They did that for a while. Wade showing them some silly move and they try to copy. They didn’t even notice all the different songs they were going through. They lost track of time and Peni forgot about her little problems. She was just happy right then, that she could do stuff like this with her friends.


End file.
